


Risk of Rut: Part 1

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Risk of Rut [1]
Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Acrid's breeding heat has kicked in and, finding himself with some private time, the good boy decides to take care of it alone.  However, after a loud and messy session, it appears he's drawn some attention to himself.  Part 1 of a series of short, needy adventures starring our favorite dumb horny dog monster.
Series: Risk of Rut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137299
Kudos: 9





	Risk of Rut: Part 1

A salty breeze washed over the cliffside, mixing with the smell of ozone that always hung in the air over the Titanic Plains. It teased Acrid’s nose, which twitched and huffed before the hulking reptilian’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up from his place, curled-up on the grass, and felt the breeze on his skin which relieved the subtle heat that was causing him to sweat even as he napped. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath through his nose and filled his senses with the smell of the salty seaside air.  
And the thick, heady musk of his cock which laid against his thighs, drooling with slick juices. The heavy purple member looked needy and appetizing, its long and exotic shape twitching against his inner thighs as though begging for attention. Acrid was a simple boy and a good boy, and he was never one to turn down some good private time. He turned a curious gaze to his surroundings and, certain his companions were nowhere to be seen, smiled and set to work.

The reptile turned onto his back, the soft and bouncy spines along his center folding against the grass beneath him as he hiked his legs up. His knees rose into the air as he dug his big meaty claws into the ground, reaching down with his elongated arms to grasp both paws around the thick and slippery shaft of his needy cock. It twitched as he did so, shimmering precum dribbling out of the flared tip and rolling down onto his fingers. Before he had even started, he was already making a mess.

Lewd, slick sounds began to ring out as he started stroking, rubbing both paws alongside each other around the incredibly thick shaft of his cock. The slippery precum made for a wet, hot sensation that immediately began to send tingles throughout his body. The reptilian beast huffed and chuffed, his gaze affixed to the slick member as his flexible form made it easy to keep an eye on himself even as he splayed out on the ground. His sensitive flesh, made worse by the breeding rut, was practically electrified with blissful pleasure that shot its way through his core and up his spine.

A noisy groan of frustration and pleasure rattled its way out of Acrid’s maw in a sensual hiss, a guttural sound of building tension begging for release that any humanoid would instinctively understand. The reptilian began to buck his hips, fucking away at his own paws, his cock drooling precum which made the experience hotter and messier and louder as time went on. He began to drift away, daydreaming of his sexy companions and their private time which would be best spent draining his balls.

As electric pleasure rushed through his member, the good boy bucked and thrusted against his own paws, keeping a tight grip on the precum-slick cock sticking out into the air. It bounced each time that his digits met his sheath, sending strands of messy all-natural lubricant out across his chest and the ground between his legs. Hot, breathless pleasure washed over him in like waves of heat in the desert, his body begging for more as each second passed. Sometimes, Acrid thought about holding off on his release, holding it in and building it up, and perhaps finding somebody to share it with.

This was not one of those times.

Hot, breathy growls spilled out of the creature’s mouth as his hips slammed recklessly into his hands. Thick ropes of shiny pearlescent cum splattered out across his chest and hands, some shooting far enough to hit his face and beyond, leaving behind a hot sensation and heady musk that only tantalized him further. The pure ecstasy that erupted form his cock rolled through his body like thunder, and left him feeling the bliss of aftershocks. 

Acrid’s tongue slipped free of his maw and noisily ran along his claws, cleaning himself with an eager fervor that belied a hidden, second pleasure of the clean-up. Happily lolling his tongue out and cleaning off his own chest, the creature wasn’t even aware of the eyes watching him from nearby.

A hum of energy near his face brought him back to reality. Acrid looked up with bright, curious eyes and a bashful glow to his cheeks. Above his face hovered a trusted, if curious ally; his Artificer friend, her thick legs hanging daintily in the air as she floated overhead. His eyes blinked, then focused. Her crotch, visible through her black tights, was soaked. A heady scent filled the air which, as he breathed it in, sent shivers of need down his spine. 

Looking down at himself, Acrid watched as his cock bounced back to its full length, hard and slick with lust once again. And, looking back up to his companion, he watched as she hooked her thumbs into the waistline of her tights and gently tugged down, revealing a needy, dripping hole for him to breed. He made a curious noise, and she returned with a muffled affirmative.

The teleporters could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
